Ich dwoje
by jaowca
Summary: Moja pierwsza próba z moim ukochanym pairingiem, oczywiście HG/SS, króciutko :-)


**HERMIONA**

Była tu. I czekała. Czekała na niego.

Wymknęła się z Wielkiej Sali, zanim zakończyła się uroczystość zakończenia siedmiu lat ich edukacji w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zauważyć. Zanim ktokolwiek spróbował ją powstrzymać.

A teraz czekała.

Nie była pewna co się stanie, gdy on wreszcie przyjdzie. Nie wiedziała, czy zdąży powiedzieć mu co myśli, co czuje do niego, zanim on wyrzuci ją bezceremonialnie z gabinetu. Ją, przemądrzałą Pannę Wiem To Wszystko, denerwującą księżniczkę Gryfindoru, przyjaciółkę znienawidzonego Harrego Pottera. Od lat beznadziejnie i coraz bardziej w nim zakochaną. Znoszącą jego uwagi i złośliwości, jego zmienne nastroje i podły charakter. Kochającą i akceptującą w nim wszystko. Chcącą tylko jednego, żeby dał jej szansę na powiedzenie tego co czuje. Zanim odejdzie za szkoły. Zanim straci jedyną szansę na widywanie go. Zanim on z ulgą zapomni o niej na zawsze.

Powie mu co czuje, co czuła do niego przez te wszystkie lata.

O nieprzespanych nocach, o nierealnych marzeniach nastolatki, a potem już kobiety, marzeniach które nigdy spełnić się nie mogą. Ale zostaną wypowiedziane. Może przez to nie zginą całkiem, może dzięki tym słowom, kiedyś wspomni ją z rozbawieniem. Ją, przemądrzałą Pannę Wiem To Wszystko, denerwującą księżniczkę Gryfindoru, przyjaciółkę znienawidzonego Harrego Pottera. Beznadziejnie i coraz bardziej w nim zakochaną.

Zalała ją fala nagłej paniki gdy usłyszała jego kroki na korytarzu. Nagle spostrzegała całą beznadziejność swojego położenia. Zaraz zostanie wyśmiana i wyrzucona z jego sanktuarium, przecież wtargnęła tu bez zaproszenia, łamiąc jedną z jego podstawowych zasad. Zamarła bez ruchu gdy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie.

Stał w progu patrząc na nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Znalazłem cię - powiedział wreszcie.

- Profesorze… -zaczęła, ale on przyciągnął ją do siebie i zamknął jej usta gwałtownym pocałunkiem. I zanim słodka różowa mgiełka całkowicie zalała jej zmysły usłyszała jeszcze:

-Znalazłem cię i już nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść.

**SEVERUS**

Nigdzie jej nie było.

Uroczyste zakończenie roku szkolnego w Wielkiej Sali dobiegło końca.

Zniknęła mu z oczu tuż przed zakończeniem uroczystości. Musiała wymknąć się wcześniej a on tego nie zauważył. Akurat dzisiaj. Akurat teraz.

To był ostatni dzień szkoły, ostatni dzień kiedy bezkarnie i bez specjalnego pretekstu mógł widywać ją kiedy tylko miał na to ochotę, bez narażania się na plotki. I na śmieszność.

On, stary tłustowłosy dupek z lochów (tak, miał doskonałą świadomość jak nazywają go uczniowie za jego plecami) całkowicie i beznadziejnie zakochany. Zakochany w przemądrzałej Pannie Wiem To Wszystko, denerwującej księżniczce Gryfindoru, przyjaciółce znienawidzonego Harrego Pottera. Najzdolniejszej czarownicy swojego pokolenia. Kobiety której pragnął jak nikogo, nigdy …

Dzisiaj miał być ten dzień. Dzień w którym powie jej o swoich uczuciach. Zanim ona odejdzie ze szkoły. Zanim on straci jedyną szansę na widywanie jej. Zanim ona z ulgą zapomni o nim na zawsze.

Był okropny dla niej. Ale ona była jego uczennicą, a on stary dureń od roku nie przespał ani jednej nocy bez marzeń o niej, o nich razem.

Myślał o niej tak często że stałą się częścią jego duszy. Bał się, bał straszliwie że ktoś to zobaczy. Zobaczy to w jego oczach gdy będzie na nią patrzył, więc starał się nie patrzeć na nią. Bał się że będzie to słychać w jego głosie, więc nadawał mu ton ostry i nieprzyjemny. Bał się, że kiedy ona będzie za blisko, on nie będzie w stanie się opanować, więc był odpychający i wredny.

A ona go za to nienawidzi. Na pewno. A on nie może pozwolić jej odejść, teraz, ze szkoły bez żadnego wyjaśnienia. Powie jej to wszystko. Powie o nieprzespanych nocach, o nierealnych marzeniach starego durnia zadurzonego jak nastolatek. Marzeniach które nigdy spełnić się nie mogą.

Ale zostaną wypowiedziane.

Może przez to nie zginą całkiem, może dzięki tym słowom, ona kiedyś wspomni go z rozbawieniem.

Fala paniki zalała go gdy pomyślał że to może już koniec, że odeszła i że nigdy już jej nie zobaczy, że nigdy nie wyjaśni…

Ze ściśniętym sercem wracał do swojego gabinetu, gdzie czekał na niego spory zapas ognistej. Plany na wieczór, upić się do nieprzytomności i zapomnieć, choćby na tą jedną noc, a potem… nie wiem co będzie potem, bez niej nie ma żadnego potem.

Była tam i czekała. Czekała na niego.

Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę bez słowa. Ich magia połączyła się i przyciągnęła ich do siebie.

- Profesorze… - zaczęła, a on zrobił to, na co od tak dawna miał ochotę.

Był pewien że go odepchnie. Ale nic takiego się nie stało.

Oddała pocałunek gwałtownie i z namiętnością jak w jego najdzikszych marzeniach.

Zanim całkowicie zatracił się w niej wyszeptał:

- Znalazłem cię i już nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść.


End file.
